


The Warehouse

by paulmcmuffin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Bottom Togami Byakuya, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Porn with Feelings, Top Naegi Makoto, based on my own instagram post that people seemed to like, don't worry makoto only swears in his thoughts, set in chapter 2 investigation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulmcmuffin/pseuds/paulmcmuffin
Summary: Togami takes Makoto to the warehouse to make the investigation go a little smoother for them.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 12
Kudos: 187





	The Warehouse

**Author's Note:**

> hello again! <3 i'm back with a oneshot that's inspired by my own meme, how lame. anyway, people seemed to want to read a fic of that scenario, so here it finally is! hopefully you'll like it!

Chihiro Fujisaki had been brutally murdered. His corpse was dangling in the girls’ dressing room, suspended by an extension cord. It was a gruesome sight, and Makoto Naegi had to try his hardest not to vomit right then and there. As he was investigating the scene with the rest of the students, he felt someone lightly tapping his shoulder. The brunette turned around and saw Byakuya Togami looking down at him with a piercing stare.

“Huh?” Makoto said dumbly. He was still in shock and couldn’t form coherent sentences. Togami seemed a bit irritated by that.

“Naegi, come with me”, he said and grabbed the smaller boy’s wrist firmly. Togami pulled the brunette up and started dragging him out of the dressing room wordlessly. Makoto was stumbling behind the blonde, not quite being able to follow the taller boy’s long steps.

“W-wait, Togami-kun, please!” Makoto yelped as nearly tripped over himself while the two of them almost ran toward the staircase. “Why the rush?”

“I think I may have found something that could help us figure out who the killer is”, Togami said nonchalantly and gripped Makoto’s wrist tighter. He pulled the brunette with him, down the stairs to the first floor of the school.

Makoto felt his cheeks reddening slightly.

Soon enough, they reached the warehouse, a room that had recently been opened for them. Togami breathed a little heavier than usual, and he pushed his glasses up his nose.

“Here. In you go, Naegi”, he almost ordered, opened the door and practically pushed the brunette into the dark room. Makoto let out some sort of yelp as he stumbled into to warehouse, trying to find a light switch. Finally succeeding, he turned the lights on, and Togami stepped into the enormous warehouse as well. The room was filled with all kinds of supplies, most of which were various kinds of groceries. Makoto looked around himself for a little while until he finally met Togami’s eyes for the first time since the heir had pulled him out of the dressing room.

“U-uhm, Togami-kun, I don’t know how to say this but”, the brunette began with a shaking voice, “I’m not entirely sure how being in the warehouse alone with you will help us figure out Chihiro’s murder.” Makoto was rubbing his chin absentmindedly for a while, and he didn’t see the way Togami kept staring at him.

The blonde smirked. He turned to face the door, slipped his hand on the lock and turned it.

The klick made Makoto lift his look from the ground into Togami’s bright blue eyes. The taller boy was looking down at the brunette intensely, with faint hint of a blush on his cheeks. Makoto lifted his eyebrows a little in bafflement.

_This is getting extremely weird._

“Togami-kun?”

“Let me show you just how this is going to help us with the investigation”, the heir said with a playful tone in his warm voice. A tiny smirk was still playing on his lips as Togami reached his hand to pull Makoto closer by the brunette’s lower back. Makoto gasped and felt a blush creeping its way on his freckled face as the pretty blonde pulled his body even closer to his own. Makoto’s breath hitched and he turned his look upward, to Togami’s half-lidded eyes.

“T-Togami-kun, what are you doing?”

Togami scoffed a little. “Typical of you, Naegi. Stop asking stupid questions.” Then, without any further ado, the blonde lunged forward and pressed his lips to Makoto’s gaping mouth. Togami snaked his hands up the brunette’s back, gripping the black blazer and pulling the boy impossibly close, so that there was no space between them left. Makoto’s eyes were wide open as the taller boy tilted his head to the left and tried to push his tongue into the other’s mouth. The brunette was blushing furiously, and his body was limp.

_What the hell is this?? Why is he kissing me??_

Then, a thought crossed Makoto’s fogged mind.

_Oh my god, what if he’s figured it out? And now he’s doing this just because he knows I’d like it?? OH GOD–_

That train of thought, however, was interrupted cruelly as Togami finally slipped his slick tongue into Makoto’s mouth and began swirling it around. A tiny sound escaped from Makoto’s vocal cords, and the blonde seemed to like that. Togami slipped his hands under Makoto’s blazer, pushed the garment off of the boy’s slim shoulders and immediately after that unzipped the hoodie.

Makoto pulled away from Togami a little. “Togami-kun, please, tell me what this is for!”

“Isn’t it obvious or are you seriously that stupid?” the heir spat and threw the hoodie on the floor on top of the blazer. “It’s your turn now, Naegi. Kiss me. I know you want it.”

Makoto turned his head away from the blonde and felt himself getting hard. Of course the stupidly intelligent, gorgeous and beautiful blond miracle of a boy had noticed Makoto’s gawking and the silent glances he’d thrown at Togami’s general direction every other minute. But now, he was actually reciprocating to those acts of fondness – at least, in a way. Makoto’s face was glowing with a deep blush, and his pants were getting tighter. His breathing was shallow as he let himself wonder for a little while.

_What is there to lose? Togami-kun does seem to really want it, so what does it matter? What does it matter if he knows that I’ve been stupidly in love with him since the moment we met? That I haven’t been able to stop thinking about his gorgeous face, his beautiful hair, his condescending attitude that for some reason drives me up the wall every time I think about it in the darkness of my dorm? It doesn’t; it doesn’t matter. I don’t care if it’s just him being a horny teenager, I want this, so there’s no reason for me to step back now._

Makoto swallowed thickly. He fixed his gaze on Togami’s eyes and kissed him. He kissed the boy with earnest, pinning his tall body against the locked warehouse door and gliding his hands up Togami’s ribs, under the fancy black jacket. The height difference did make things a bit awkward, but Makoto was determined to give the heir what he wanted. He tiptoed and pushed Togami’s jacket off of the boy’s well-built shoulders and instantly after that found his hands working on the heir’s crosstie. Makoto tilted his head to the right and shoved his tongue inside Togami’s mouth, more feeling that hearing the blonde’s desperate moan. The sound only fueled the brunette’s arousal, and he began frantically popping Togami’s buttons open, just to feel the boy’s skin against his own. Makoto licked the blonde’s mouth, all of it, he licked Togami’s tongue too, and once he was finished with opening the heir’s dress shirt, he began rubbing one of the boy’s nipples with his thumb.

A low groan escaped from Togami, and Makoto broke the kiss just to see the blonde’s expression. And boy, was it a sight. Swollen lips parted, coated with their mixed saliva, brow furrowed, glasses slightly crooked and cheeks glistening with sweat and blush. The pretty blonde was panting through his gaping mouth as Makoto continued to rub the boy’s nipple. Feeling bold, the brunette pushed one of his legs in between Togami’s, applying pressure onto the heir’s crotch. Togami threw his head hard against the door and let out a whine.

“Hn- ngah, Naegi, I only, hah, asked you to k-kiss me!”

Makoto smirked and whispered, “I could see the look in your eyes. You wanted more than that.” The heir moaned and bucked his hips harder against Makoto’s thigh. The brunette was still playing with Togami’s nipples, and it was getting unbearably painful for the blonde.

“Just– take your hands somewhere else, I can’t–“

“Somewhere else? You mean here?” Makoto asked teasingly and slipped his right hand down to Togami’s front. He gripped the boy’s crotch and started palming him there. Togami’s expression was pained, his eyes screwed tightly shut, he was gasping for air, and oh– was that drool dripping from his mouth?

“Please, Naegi, I–“, the heir blabbered, trying to form coherent sentences, which turned out to be pretty goddamn hard when the adorable brunette was groping him like that. “Just… Put your hand in there.”

Makoto lifted a brow. “You mean–“

“Yes, inside my pants, please, come on.”

Immediately, Makoto obliged and started opening Togami’s fancy slacks. He unbuckled the belt, slipped the buttons open and unzipped the fly, finally having the access he needed. Without giving the blonde single warning, he slipped his hand down into the boy’s underwear and took a hold of his throbbing cock. An indescribable noise left Togami’s lips as Makoto gave him the first pumps. The blonde was writhing, he was in pure ecstasy, and he couldn’t stop blabbering the brunette’s name as the latter jerked him off.

“Naegi, ah, Naegi, please, oh fuck you’re so good, you’re so good to me Naegi, god, Naegi!”

As he kept staring at the sweating and swearing blonde, Makoto became almost a little too aware of how painfully hard he was. He was desperate for some kind of friction, just some kind of touching. His right hand was still pumping on Togami’s already leaking cock as Makoto leaned forward, tiptoed and breathed into Togami’s ear, “how would you, mh, how would like you some grinding?”

It was like Togami’s expression lit up the moment the question left Makoto’s lips.

“Fuck yes”, the blonde breathed, and his hands flew to Makoto’s pants in an instant, beginning to open them. Buttons opened, fly unzipped, and suddenly Makoto’s pants were pooling at his ankles. Togami gave the brunette one gleaming glance and pulled the boy’s underwear down too. They stood there a while, staring at each other, until the heir grabbed Makoto’s wrist and pulled the boy down on the floor with him. Togami was laying on the cold warehouse floor, beckoning Makoto to straddle him. Makoto moved to sit on top of Togami, straddling him, with their dicks brushing against each other. The brunette took a hold of Togami’s shoulders and stared into his eyes, asking a question.

The heir’s answer was a simple nod.

Makoto began rolling his hips against Togami’s in a steady and calm pace. He kept his eyes glued to the blonde’s face, reveling in the pleasured expression it was making. A whine left Togami’s vocal cords as his mouth hung ajar, his cheeks were flushed and his skin slick with sweat. Makoto quickened his pace, feeling the sweet friction of his dick rubbing against Togami’s, and he moaned.

“Ghah, Togami-kun, hah, you’re so- you’re so beautiful, god, I love you–“

It slipped off of Makoto’s tongue without him noticing. Togami didn’t say anything; he only felt his heart picking up its pace even more. A tightening feeling in his chest spread as the blonde wondered if he felt the same.

“Please, Naegi, quicker, I’m- I’m close–“

Makoto screwed his eyes shut and applied more pressure into the grinding, and the pooling wave of heat in his stomach began spreading all across his tiny body. The warehouse was filled with the noises the two of them let out as they both felt their climaxes arriving. Makoto threw his head back as his dick was leaking uncontrollably all over Togami’s stomach. He wasn’t going to last long.

_Fuck, he’s amazing. He’s so good, he’s so beautiful and he makes me feel so good. Jesus Christ, I’m in love with him. Oh my god, I’m in love with Byakuya Togami._

“Ah, hah, ghah, Naegi, please, please, I’m so- I’m so close, Naegi, please–!” the heir kept on blabbering, and Makoto did what he knew the other boy needed the most: he leaned down toward Togami and kissed him deeply, sliding his tongue against the blonde’s while keeping the rhythm of the grinding up. Makoto heard Togami’s muffled moaning against his lips, and he felt himself leaking all over the place.

_Oh god, I’m gonna- I’m gonna c–_

Makoto came hard in unison with Togami, and he broke the kiss, wanting to hear the divine sounds the blonde was spilling out of his mouth as his cum landed on Makoto’s stomach. The brunette’s brain was fogged, he could only hear their labored breathing and sense the sticky fluid on his skin, listening to the heartbeat in his ears.

_Fuck, I love him._

Makoto collapsed on top of Togami, and the latter enveloped the boy in his arms. As they lay there on the cold floor, Makoto’s ear was pressed against Togami’s chest, and he heard the blonde’s quick heartbeat. He found himself nuzzling against Togami’s well-built chest and breathing in the boy’s sweet scent. A sigh escaped from the heir’s lips, and he laced his fingers through Makoto’s wild brown hair.

They enjoyed their shared silence for a while like that, until Togami spoke up.

“I think I love you too, Naegi.”

The brunette blushed vividly and gasped. “H-how do you–?”

“You let it slip. I guess you just didn’t notice it.”

Makoto hid his face with his hands in embarrassment. This was exactly something so lame that he would do by accident. “Oh god, Togami-kun, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to–“

The brunette’s blabbering was interrupted by Togami’s slender finger that was pressed against Makoto’s mouth. “Didn’t you even listen to what I said, Naegi? I said I think I love you too. I’m pretty sure you have no need to panic like that, you idiot.”

Makoto lifted his look up to Togami’s beautifully shining blue eyes, and a heartwarming smile spread across his freckled face. He giggled and wrapped his lean arms around the blonde, pressing his face into the crook of the other’s neck. Togami just sighed and rolled his eyes, but if you looked closely, you could see a hint of a smile on his lips as he petted Makoto’s fluffy brown hair once more.

“I love you, Togami-kun!” Makoto exclaimed, making the blonde blush slightly, even after everything they had just done together.

“I- I love you too, N-Naegi”, Togami stuttered uncharacteristically. Makoto pulled away from the blonde slightly, just enough to look at him straight in the eyes. His smile was so contagious: Togami found himself smiling with Makoto just a second after.

“I think we should get back; the others might need us in the investigation”, Makoto suggested while getting up. He offered Togami his hand, which the blonde took gladly. They got dressed quickly and stepped out of the warehouse, holding hands.

“Let us go then, Naegi.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed this even though it's a little different from the original setting!


End file.
